


Shenanigans, live at Ilvermorny/Hogwarts

by Doorknob_NB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Unit Shenanigans, General Shenanigans, Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, Jacob and Jay are both super trans, Main Trans Character, Multi, SO, all people in this fic are called wizards its not male exclusive fuck you, also im coming up with my own stuff about this, anyways this thing is going to be sporadic in updates, because jk rowling messed up when she got the chance, harry potter but without harry potter, im writing because i want to write about this on this particular day, its going to be based off my willingness to write about it, like seriously this entire thing is going to be shenanigans, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doorknob_NB/pseuds/Doorknob_NB
Summary: Michelle Angelica Carter is a pureblood who's experienced enough loss in her life for her taste, thank you very much.  After her fathers death and her mother moving to Arizona, she expected it to just be the two of them for the rest of time.  But years later when her mother marries a man named Jacob Barley, Michelle is confused.  Now, years later, with a step-sibling and a half-sister, Michelle is still figuring out how to work with this family dynamic.Jay Barley is adopted.  They never knew their birth parents, and after being found by a man who they learned was magic like they were, they knew that their luck had finally turned around.  Living with their new father, Jacob Barley, a man who was very similar to Jay in more ways than one, Jay was happy to finally have a family.  Years later, Jacob married a woman named Angelica, a pureblood who was kinder than most, but also very sad as she was a widow up until recently.  Now, even further in the future, with their step-sibling Michelle and their sister Bebe, Jay is just trying to get through life as it is.Now with their little sister Bebe, Jay and Michelle have to get along while learning magic at Ilvermorny, and perhaps even Hogwarts in the future.





	Shenanigans, live at Ilvermorny/Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me writing about my Harry Potter OCs. Michelle is Vriska, Jay is a self-insert, and Bebe is an innocent cinnamon roll that's too pure for this world. Also Michael is dead in the first chapter because plot. Have fun kids!

Some time ago, but not too long, there were two young wizards. They were young, in love, and maybe a little naive. Both were purebloods of two prominent families in the city of Los Angeles, California, and their courtship and eventual marriage was a surprise to no one. The two of them had a relationship that lasted through trial and tribulation, and they were both good people at heart. The man and woman both cared deeply about each other, and their relationship seemed to be able to last the test of time. They did their best to do everything for each other, and the two of them both worked together and apart with themselves and their colleagues. While the man was a CEO of a successful web company, and the woman was a successful abstract painter, things seemed to be going well for the two of them.

One day, the woman seemed to be showing signs of being pregnant. The two were happy that a new addition would come along, and worked their best to set up one of the rooms for the incoming baby. They set up the room with a custom mobile they made with their own magic, a beautiful crib, and other necessities for a baby. They didn’t make it to fit one sex or another, and they didn’t care what the sex of the baby would be. They were just happy to be able to have someone else in their house finally. They happily set up and prepared for the new arrival. They couldn’t wait for the baby to come.

When the baby finally came, on October 27th, 2003, the parents were ecstatic at the new arrival, a little baby girl with freckles and dark hair. The baby was a quiet little thing, rarely crying and quietly giggling. It barely made a fuss, and when it did it was enough to wake the dead. The parents didn’t mind, though. They were just happy to have the child. They would take shifts for the baby at night, and would take turns changing her diaper, and when she could eat solid food they took turns feeding her too. The couple was happy to finally have someone else in their home.

On May 14th, 2009, something happened. During a trip home, the husband got caught in traffic, and when he was going when the light turned green, a speeding car t-boned his car on the driver’s side, killing him before he even reached the hospital. The wife knew something was wrong when he didn’t come home that night, and not long after the accident happened and she got the call with the news, she couldn’t believe it. She knew something had happened, but she couldn’t believe it was this. She knew magic could have probably saved him, but he was in the No-Maj world when he died, and nothing could have stopped his death there. She mourned with her then 5 year old daughter, who while she didn’t get the concept of death yet, she knew she was never going to be able to see her daddy again. The two of them cried that night as they had to grieve and soon prepare for the funeral.

The day of the funeral, people still couldn’t believe what had happened. They hoped to God that he would just pop up out of the coffin, alive and well, or perhaps just show up with some of that Starbucks he loved so much. But neither thing happened. He never came out of the coffin alive. He stayed just as dead as he was when he was after the crash, and nothing could change that. The funeral was somber as the family and friends of the young man gathered to celebrate his life. They broke his wand and gave the two pieces to his widowed wife and his young daughter. The two kept the pieces and clutched to them during the funeral as if they let go they would die a painful death. After the funeral and everyone departed after many had stayed at the gravesite for a while, and the wife and daughter stayed there for longer than the others, the two went home and grieved.

Months later, the two moved from Los Angeles. The memory of the woman’s husband was too painful for her to stay. She moved to Arizona, and stayed there, making her abstract art and getting her daughter through school.

That was the story of Michael Carter, Angelica Bundt, and Michelle Angelica Carter.


End file.
